Deslizes
by MadameInRustyArmour
Summary: Atração insuportável e inegável num dia de calor em Vegas, no meio do expediente. Eles simplesmente não conseguem se manter longe um do outro com a algazarra que havia nos corredores e que podia obscurecer todas as evidências daquele prazer secreto.


**N/A: **Essa história pairou na minha mente por alguns minutos enquanto lia algumas outras fics, e não consegui parar de pensar nela até me dispor a escrever. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia que até me assustou. Mas ler coisinhas mágicas sobre Dean&Sam Winchester tem lá seu poder e efeito sobre a minha imaginação completamente perva. Era pra ser uma drabble, ou ter no máximo umas 500 palavras, mas não meus dedos não conseguiram parar de digitar mesmo muito depois disso. Deu nisso, por fim. Em muito tempo, não consegui encontrar nenhuma música que resumisse completamente esse momento de 1016 palavras. The Cinematic Orchestra ajudou muito, no entanto. E o trecho da música abaixo veio depois que eu terminei de escrever e estava quase postando. O nome é o mesmo por mero acaso. A música pertence a Fagner. Espero que gostem. Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Deslizes<strong>

_Nós somos cúmplices  
>Nós dois somos culpados<br>No mesmo instante  
>Em que teu corpo toca o meu<br>Já não existe  
>Nem o certo, nem errado<em>

Provocações.

Ela era a pessoa que mais adorava provocá-lo. Agora, no entanto, em um momento máximo de rendição, ela não conseguia provocá-lo. Não mais. Entretanto, o que ela não podia mais fazer com as mãos, fazia com seus gemidos umas vezes roucos, e outras, estupendamente gritantes e altos.

Ela o enlouquecia. Somente ela fazia com que ele fosse ao âmago de seu ser e conseguia fazer com que ele quase entrasse em combustão espontânea com aqueles sussurros provocativos e completamente sujos que só ela sabia dizer. Só ela o fazia ter sonhos fantasiosos que o despertavam no meio da noite gemendo o seu nome, banhado em suor e prazer.

Sara.

Aquele nome escapava-lhe dos lábios alucinadamente enquanto se lançava dentro dela num desespero fatal e absurdamente doce. Ele não conseguia mais pensar. Não conseguia mais racionar e dizer a si mesmo o quanto aquilo era errado. O quão errado eles estavam em fazer isso. Era horário de trabalho, a maioria estava em campo e havia uma bagunça geral e ruidosa lá fora. Mas não tornava aquilo mais certo ou menos barulhento.

Gil.

Ela não conseguia chamá-lo pelo sobrenome como todos faziam numa hora como essas. Era chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome que o fazia sorrir e o deixava completamente louco. Exatamente como ele estava agora. Inteiramente louco e delicioso sob aquela água quente e o vapor que envolvia seus corpos unidos em um só. Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, ela não conseguia dizer outra coisa, senão nele e o nome dele. Era desesperador. Era pura luxúria. Pura lascívia transformada naquele ato extremamente carnal. Era terrivelmente incrível o jeito como ele podia enlouquecê-la e levá-la a lugares nunca antes imaginados apenas com um toque, um beijo, uma mordida. Provocante. Vermelho. Volúpia. Paixão.

Ela.

Ele não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa senão na voz dela, no corpo dela, nos filetes d'água que escorriam por seus seios pequenos e extremamente apetitosos. Ele não se importava que o mundo acabasse naquele exato instante, desde que estivesse dentro dela, ouvindo sua voz rouca e delirando de prazer. Era difícil até se concentrar, quando estavam trabalhando juntos, difícil não se lembrar daquela noite em San Francisco. Do cheiro dela impregnado na pele dele, no travesseiro dele, em suas roupas. E o seu cheiro grudado no corpo dela, o sabor de sua pele macia e imaculadamente branca. O aroma do seu sabonete grudado nela. Ele sabia mais do que bem como seria complicado trabalhar junto a ela, todos os dias, sem que houvesse algo a mais depois. Sabia que um dia, num futuro qualquer, isso aconteceria. E estava acontecendo. Mais uma vez. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se privar daquele prazer de se afundar profundamente dentro dela, sentir o seu calor embalando-o, ouvir sua voz provocante gritando seu nome a plenos pulmões. Era insuportável. Naquele dia de calor insuportável ali no meio do deserto, em Las Vegas, fora absolutamente insuportável imaginá-la tomando banho, solitária, e não acompanhá-la. E assim tudo começou e uma coisa levara a outra. E, repentinamente, ou não tão repentinamente assim, pois ele já estava nu quando se juntara a ela, ambos se deixaram levar por aquela paixão e aquele desejo que carregavam dentro de si há tanto tempo.

Ele.

Gritou o nome dele mais uma vez, sentindo-se rodopiar em sensações diversas de um prazer único que fazia seus joelhos fraquejarem mais ainda. Se não fosse por aquela parede e por ele sustentando-a, não sabia o que seria de si. Mas ainda era cedo. Sabia que não acabaria assim. Atentou-se por um instante ao mundo lá fora, enquanto descia em rodopios do seu próprio paraíso interno, tentando saber se ainda havia bagunça e gritaria por ali. Sabia que seus gritos provavelmente não seriam ouvidos, estavam longe demais de portas e janelas, mas mesmo assim havia uma possibilidade. Ainda estavam debaixo dos chuveiros do vestiário. Porém, não chegou a pensar mais do isso, uma vez que ele a lançou novamente numa onda insuportável de prazer e agonia. Ela já devia esperar por isso. Ele a avisara sobre o que faria com ela, com sua mente e com seu corpo, assim que conseguisse pôr suas mãos nela. Ele a alertara e ela não o ouvira. Continuara provocando-o a cada oportunidade, quer houvesse alguém por perto, quer não. Mas, se fora isso que os levara até aquele instante, até aquele momento prazer absoluto, ela não se arrependia nem por um mero segundo de ter feito o que fizera, de ter brincado com ele tão severamente. Era o momento de aceitar as consequências e todo o encanto e surpresa que traziam consigo. Porque ele estava ainda melhor do que quando se conheceram. Infinitamente melhor. E a lançava uma última vez naquele mundo de magia e fagulhas que explodiam em sua mente e em seus olhos fechados.

Ele lançou-a mais uma vez no abismo, observando aqueles dentes separados e lindos mordendo próprio lábio inferior, e seu corpo arqueando-se de encontro a ele novamente e novamente em orgasmos múltiplos. E, uma única e última vez, ele abafou um último grito pondo sua boca sobre a dela, e devorando, sedento, aqueles lábios que tanto lhe despertavam fantasias. Lançou-se dentro dela uma derradeira vez e deixou-se derramar cheio de paixão, desejo e calor naquele abismo incontrolável que o levava ainda mais além do limite.

Fitaram-se uma última vez com um sorriso sacana, e finalmente permitiram que seus corpos se separassem. O olhar dela parecia afirmar abertamente que aquilo não fora tudo, que teria ainda mais por vir. O olhar dele foi de simples concordância e de ansiedade pela próxima oportunidade.

Os jatos d'água pararam de inundar seus corpos, e cada qual pegou sua toalha, saindo do box e secando-se silenciosamente. Sorrisos cúmplices, olhares maliciosos, e roupas que voltavam ao seu lugar de origem, como se nunca houvessem saído dali.

O lugar era de um silêncio sepulcral, quebrado apenas pelo farfalhar das roupas sobre a pele. Eles não se tocaram novamente. Se cometessem esse erro, esse pequeno deslize, não sairiam dali nunca, por mais que quisessem. E foi por isso que ela o fez sair primeiro.

Ele.

Depois, ela.


End file.
